Evil Tard
by dracosfling
Summary: A story I wrote for my own enjoyment, but I felt I should share it with whoever reads this. Lol, it's pretty stupid, but you can laugh at all my cannon mistakes and all. Have fun!


"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" Bekah yelled as her train started to head out of the station. She sat back, and got out her newest favorite book , Eragon. Her boyfriend, Matthew had recommended it to her at the most peculiar time.

FLASH BACK!!!!!

_They had just said good bye to Matthews parents, then they went upstairs. They talked about the upcoming prom, then Matthew reached out, drew Bekah near, and kissed her, ever so gently. Bekah totally kissed him back, running her hands thru his silky blond hair. He gently pushed her against the wall, his hands on her breasts. Massaging them. She moaned into his mouth. His tongue slipped into her mouth, they stood there, him rubbing her breasts, while she was exploring his mouth with her tongue. His hands slipped up her t-shirt, still kneading her breasts. "Make love to me," Bekah whispered in his ear. He shivered, then, "Are you sure you want to do this, bek? You don't have to."_

"_I know I don't have to, but I want to. You want to, too, right?"_

"_Hell yes. I've been waiting so long for this." _

_Matthew slowly raised her shirt over her head. Bekah took off Matthews shirt. He started kissing her again, and pulled down her tiny shorts. His hands ran over her body gently, he moaned as she pulled down his pants, bumping his erection. His hands worked themselves slowly down to her underwear. He pulled them down, still kissing her beautiful mouth. They fell onto his bed. She pulled off his boxers. "Are you ready for this, bek?" He whispered in her ear. "Hell ya." She panted. He moved his mouth down to her right breast, running his tongue over her nipple. Bekah moaned. Ah, gods that felt good. His mouth moved to her left breast sucking and kissing it the same as her right. He shoved two fingers into her hole, making her gasp. He let her adjust to that, then added another and another until all of his fingers were in her. He pulled out, then put his mouth over hers, before shoving his hard, huge erection into her. She screamed into his mouth, silent tears flowing down her cheeks. "Ahhhh, Fuck! That hurts like shit!" she screamed. They both gasped as they began moving in rhythm. For a few minutes, she felt as happy as she could. Then Bekah heard Matthew gasp. "Get ready, love." She screamed as she felt a warm juice spread into her, hem, lower parts. When he pulled out of her, they both fell back onto the bed. Bekah gasped in pain as she felt something really pointy poke into her back. "What is it? Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Matthew asked, truly worried for her. "No," she gasped, "Somethings poking into my back! Ah, shit!" Matthew pulled a book out from underneath her. "Oh! This is such a good book! Sorry about that.. It's called Eragon. You should read it."_

END FLASHBACK

Bekah's glazed eyes were slightly worrying her compartment-mates. She was seriously creeping them out. She smiled dreamily. Then her eyes turned back to normal. She blinked, looked around the compartment, then giggled. "Hi! I didn't hear you come in!" She said, trying to be friendly.

A really hot Emo guy nodded his head, then closed his eyes, nodding his head to his really sad songs. 'Probably poetry.' She thought. The couple's sitting next to her were too busy practically shagging to notice her. 'Okay….' She thought. Then, she saw the woman that changed her life. She was an old lady, maybe even around 93, the old lady smiled at her kindly, and said, "It's your birthday in two days, isn't it, darlin?"

Bekah thought it was cool how she knew that. "Yeah! How'd you know?"

"I know a lot of things, Bekah. Here. I have a little present for you. I only ask that you use it wisely. I know you will. And I am very interested about how it goes. Write to me, darling." With that, the old lady gave a small black pouch to Bekah, then got up and left.

The train whistled. Bekah shoved the pouch into her back pocket, then ran to the door. She said bye to the hot Emo guy, then got off the train. "Bekah!" She heard her grandparents yell. "Gram! Pop! How are you guys? I'm so excited about this week!"

"Aw! So are we! We were counting down the days till today!" They walked to their car, and drove all the way home. THE EnD.

FREAKING NOT! Tricked ya.

It had been four days since she got there. She was bloody bored. She had finished Eragon. Three times. She had shot her shotgun. A lot. Her grandparents were watching some Western Movie, called True grit. 'Wow.' She thought.

All of a sudden, some dude in black crashed thru the back door carrying two SMG's. Oh, shit. Pop was trying to talk the man out of killing them. 'It's not going to work.' She thought. 'It's NOT going to work!' Her mind screamed at her.

"I was hired to kill you, old people. And that's what I'm going to do. Maybe I'll kill her, too!"

"No, please, spare her, and I'll give you anything. Anything! Just please don't kill her."

"Fine. Give me your credit cards. And your pin numbers, and I'll spare the girl."

Her grandma passed by Bekah towards the kitchen, where her purse was. Pop was handing over his whole wallet. Gram came back into the living room. She hugged bek. "Run. Run as fast as you can. I love you. You are the best." Her gram whispered to her before going to stand by pop. Pop smiled at her, then closed his eyes, as the man started shooting him. Bekah screamed. "Oh my god!" She turned, grabbed her backpack, and ran out the door. She ran and ran until she was in the middle of a huge field. Tears ran down her beautiful cheeks. She cried. She wept. She was remembering how her grandparents were always so good to her. One time, they had all gotten a Butterfinger ™ at Safeway™, she had eaten hers, but later she found two more in her bag. She remembered how her grandpa had taught her how to fish, and about how they always told her she was beautiful. She sobbed loudly. She got up, and started walking towards the main road. When she got to the top of a hill, she looked to her right, to see huge flames coming up from her grandparents house. She closed her eyes and turned her head the other way. Faintly, she could hear roaring. 'The fire.' She thought. She opened her eyes, and saw a beautiful sunset. It was really orange and red. She looked at the clouds around it, and her eyes came to a stop when she saw one that looked like a dragons head. She almost smiled. Almost. She then remembered the black pouch she had in her backpack. She took it out, and turned it upside down with her hand underneath it. All that came out where three little rocks. One was black, another was silver and the last one was a deep red. "Wow! They are really pretty!" She whispered to herself. She looked up at the cloud again, putting the red and grey rock back in the pouch. She accidentally dropped the black one. She picked it up, then looked back at the cloud once more. "I wish I was in Alagaesia." That was when she heard a huge roar. A fire truck zoomed by her. Then a police car sped by her, but then stopped a few seconds later. "Miss! Miss! Do have any information on the burning house down there?" He yelled from his truck, too lazy to walk over to her. She glared at him. She hated them all for not being able to save her grandparents. She had called 911 on her cell phone as soon as the dude in black arrived. They ignored her call. Stupid pieces of shit. They didn't deserve to live. And that's when she black out.

CHAPTER TWO CHAPTER TWO CHAPTER TWO CHAPTER TWO CHAPTER 2

Eragon groaned. He and Murtagh just reached the edge of the Hadirac Desert. They were going to start their journey across tomorrow. Saphira was out flying over it, scouting out if anyone else was here. 'I see something, Eragon.' He heard in his head. 'What is it, Saphira?'

'There's someone… I think she's dead. She's just lying there. I'll bring her back to you.'

'Alright. Do you think she's a threat?' 'I'm not sure.' was her reply.

Saphira landed a few minutes later, with a girl about Mutagh's age. "What is that?" Murtagh asked?

"Saphira found this girl in the desert. She looks dead, does she not?" "Yeah she does, but she's still alive." Mutagh said, while checking Bekah's pulse. Aren't her clothes weird? I've never seen something like this." Eragon said., pointing to the girl. Bekah was wearing a tight, black t-shirt that had a picture of the wicked witch, and said, I'll get you, my pretty. And your little dog, too!' Along with the shirt, she was wearing a pair of black short-shorts, and black running shoes. The girl had long black hari. It was straight, like Arya's. "How long do you suppose she's been out here?" Eragon asked.

"I don't know. She doesn't look sandy. It actually looks likes was crying. Look at the tearstains on her face." Said Murtagh.

"I'll try looking into her mind, to see if I can find anything out.

Eragon picked up the girls hand,, and reached out for her mind. He felt a familiar rush of leaving his body, then for a second, all' he could see was black. Then, he saw a light , faintly on the horizon of the place he was in. The light was coming from underneath a door. He opened the dorr slowly, to find a roaring fire with a odd looking chair in front of it. He could see no one in the chair, because it was so large one. He slowly walked around to in front of the chair, and looked down to see the girl. She was looking at some tome, that was an electric blue. He couldn't see the cover, tho. "Excuse me, miss." Eragon started. The girls head snapped up, and Eragon gawped. Her eyes! They were the most vivid green he had ever seen! (like HP's) "what ar4e you doing here? How did you get here?" she said, looking angry. "I was just worried, I found you in the desert…" Eragon tried. "No!" she yelled.

Suddenly Eragon felt the sharpest pain ever in his head. He quickly pulled out of the girls mind. But when he was about to leave, he found that he couldn't. The pain was getting worse. He had to get out! He felt someone enter his mind. He tried to block it, but he was powerless. The girl was casually leafing through Eragon's memories. As a boy, his uncle, roran, arya, and when it came to murtagh, she stopped. She jabbed him mentally one more time before letting him go.

**U**&&&&$#$&(#&(#&#(#&($$!!)(#&&&&&$$(&)(&

Eragon gasped as he was finally able to pull from her mind. "Eraong!" Saphira yelled. "What happened? You were writhing on the ground for more than an hour!"

"eragon! Are you okay? What happened? Is she evil?"

"I couldn't find out if she was evil. She is more powerful than all of us put together, though. Even you, Saphira. She looked at all my memories. I couldn't put up a wall, or black anything from her! She seemed angry when she saw me in her head, tho. She yelled at me."

"Hmm. I wonder when she'll wake up?" Saphira asked.

"I don't know, I didn't get to talk much. Ah, my head is killing me. I'm going to bed now."

"Me too" Murtagh said.

"As will I" Saphira said.

)&&#&#&&#&7#8#(&)&)&#&&&&

Bekah woke up, sitting up on her elbows, quietly and slowly. She looked around, and almost screamed when she saw Saphira. She started crying. 'Oh my god, oh my god. It's a fucking dragon! It's going to eat me!!' She sat up higher, being even more quiet than before. She looked at the other two figures on the ground beside the dragon. She saw the idiot who came into her mind, then the other guy who she had also seen. She got to her feet and looked around the small encampment. She saw a water skin, so she went over and grabbed it. She saw a bow and quiver of arrows. They were right next to Murtagh, but she was silent on her feet. She grabbed them, then ran off into the darkness.

"What the hell!" Was what Eragon woke up to the next morning. "What? What is it?" He asked.

"That stupid girl took my stuff! My bow, all my arrows, my best black cloak. AGH! What a thief!" he growled in frustration.

Eragon noticed that his water skin was gone. He cursed to himself, then asked Saphira to try and find the girl.

In a few minutes, Eragon heard chuckling. 'Saphira?' 'I've found her. She is halfway across the desert. She has much endurance. She is riding snowfire, Eragon.'

Eragon looked over to where he had hitched snowfire last night. "You've got to admit. She's pretty good. I know I'm a light sleeper, and horses always are loud. She may be a magic user, Eragon. Be careful" Murtagh laughed. 'Do you want me to hold her hear until you come?' Saphira asked. 'Yes, please. Thanks, Saphira.' Eragon and Murtagh had to share a horse since Saphira and snowfire were both already in the desert. They arrived at where Saphira and the girl were. The dark haired girl was glaring at Saphira. When Eragon and Murtagh were about a mile away, she whipped her head back and glared at them. "She has wonderful hearing. I don't think Saphira could have heard us." Murtagh whispered.

#$$#$#)&$$#$#$#$!&(&$$&())))

"Eragon, tell you stupid Dragon to let me by!" Eragon and Murtagh both looked at each other. They could both hear the voice clearly, as if it was right beside them. Though they were still a fair distance away from the girl and Saphira.

"Er, no?" Eragon said hesitantly.

Suddenly the girl drew out her bow, and pointed it at Saphira. "Don't make me use magic on your dragon, Eragon." She said warningly.

"Wait!" Eragon nearly screamed. "We just wanted to help you! Please" he begged, "can't we just talk?"

"Ten minutes. I have places to be, people to see, and things to find." She girl said.

Eragon and Murtagh shared a look, then pushed the horse to go faster.

When they reached Saphira, the girl was leaning on Snowfire, drinking some water. She was wearing Murtagh's cloak, with the hood up. Murtagh's bow and quiver were hanging from her should loosely, ready for use.

"So? What is it?" She asked, rather rudely.

"Well, we were just wondering how you got in the middle of the Hadirac? With nothing on you! No food! No water or weapons! You must have used some magic to survive. When Saphira found you, we took you back to the camp. At first, we thought you were dead. That's when I wanted to see who you are, and what your purpose for going into the desert was. I tried looking into your mid, but you fought back. Ah, I still have a headache."

The girl smirked at him. "It's your own fault. You shouldn't invade other people's privacy. It might have worked on Arya, but not me. As for "rescuing" me, I suppose I should be grateful. I'm not sure how I got out there." She admitted.

"You can't remember anything?" Murtagh asked.

Bekah gave him a I-think-your-stupid-look, "Isn't that what I just said?"

She slung her backpack over her shoulder, then got up on Snowfire. "I'll see you…"

"Wait! We don't even know your name!" Eragon said.

"And that's a problem? The less you know, the better." She said.

She turned Snowfire, and galloped off, going around Saphira's big body.

Murtagh watched her go, before coming to his senses. 'HEY! She had my dagger too!"

Suddenly, a band of men, most likely slavetraders surrounded them. Saphira had left to go hunting, and Murtagh didn't have his bow. Eragon had his sword, but he would never be able to fight 30 men by himself. One of the men found Arya, then took Eragon's sword. 'Dang! I'm going to have to use magic!' Eragon thought. Just when the leader was about to tie murtagh up, an arrow zoomed in and hit him, right in the heart, so he died instantly. Murtagh's eyebrows rose up when he saw who had shot the leader. No one. All the slave traders were searching frantically for the person who shot the leader, but they couldn't be found.

Three more arrows came from no where and killed four people. Then, twenty-five grown men suddenly fell to the ground, dead. Eragon slowly went over to one, and noticed that his neck was broken. "Saphira? Did you do this?"

"Do what, Eragon?" 'Never mind.'

He felt his sword slowly sheath itself. Bekah appeared out of thin air right next to him, and said, "Nice work, dragon rider. Almost captured. Again. Come on. We need to get to the Varden before Arya dies." She jumped on snowfire, pulling Eragon on behind her. With Murtagh following close behind, they galloped towards the valley where the waterfall was.

It took days to get to where they wanted to be. At night, and even during the day, the mystery girl was silent. In the evening, she would disappear, then come back an hour later with a deer, or some other food. When Eragon or Murtagh would ask a question, she would usually ignore them, unless it was about food.

When they got to the falls, they went to the side closest to them, and Eragon yelled what Arya had told them to. When it didn't work, and the urgles were getting closer, Eragon relized it was the wrong side.

They fought there way over the other side. Bekah stabbed an urgle with an arrow, then shot the arrow at the Urgle's head. She saw Eragon and Murtagh yelling at the door, but there were too many Urgles! She ran over to aid them, fighting the urgles as she went. Suddenly, Eragon and Murtagh disappeared. "Safe," She breathed.

She started running over to the waterfall, right in the middle, a arrow from an Urgle crossbow suddenly hit her in the stomach. She gasped. 'My god that hurts.' She thought. The last thing she noticed was Murtagh and Eragon struggling to come help her, then she passed out, and fell into the water.

When Murtagh saw the mystery girl fall, his heart felt like it stopped of a second. He struggled against the guards that were holding him, he briefly noticed Eragon was doing the same. "Let. Me. GO!" He screamed. He pulled one last time, and this time he got away. He grabbed a guard's sword, and ran, fighting the Urgles. When he reached the girl, he could see blood in the water. "No." He whispered. He had really grown to like this girl. She was very pretty, too. Tears slowly streamed down his face as he picked her up, then ran back to the cave. The Urgles were all dead now, thanks to the girl.

"I never even knew her name.." He said, dazed, shocked, and angry at the same time. A guard came over to take her from Murtagh, but Murtagh jerked away. "NO! It's your fault she's dead! Why couldn't you help us!" he screamed at them all. The guard reached over to check if the pretty girl was gone. "She has a pulse! She's still alive! Take her to the healers! Quick, men, quick!" he yelled.

Murtagh's eyes widened in surprise. She was still alive. 'Yes!' he thought.

(Everything in the book happens, Eragon and Murtagh's Minds TRY to get probed, Murtagh tells life story, ect. Ect. Ect. )

It had been three weeks. Arya had awoken four days ago, but the mystery girl hadn't. Eragon had tried to get into her mind, to see what was wrong, but it was all black. Arya and even the twins couldn't get in either. Eragon was visiting Murtagh, and Saphira was with Solumbum.

In the healing bay, the mystery girl's eyes flew open. It was dinnertime, and there was a big feast, so no one was in the room. She looked down at her abdomin, bandages. "Shite," she cursed. She unwrapped them to see an ugly wound on the left side, just under her heart. 'Lucky!' she thought. She glared at the wound for a few minutes, then smiled when she saw it heal by itself. Hah. All better. She could have been better weeks ago, but the stupid healers had given her a drug to keep her in a coma-like state. She got up, then got dressed in her old clothes. She was going to have to get some new ones. She pulled on her cloak, put up the hood, then walked out of the infirmy.

INDENTATIONINDENTATIONINDENTATIONINDENTATIONINDENTATION

Murtagh and Eragon were reading book in Muratgh's room, hoping to find anything out about the mystery girl. They were skipping the main feast, but Arjihad had insisted that they had some brought up to Murtagh's room.

Eragon sighed. "Come on, let's eat. I'm hungry, tired, and nervous."

"Fine. I'm tired too. What did they bring us?" While their backs were turned, mystery girl jumped down from the skylight, and landed softly, and quietly so they couldn't hear her. She almost smiled. Stupid dorks. How could they be Morzan's sons, but not hear a girl drop from the ceiling!! They were putting food on their, plates, when she suddenly said, "Can I join you?" Both of the boys eye's widened at the sight of her. "You! But, you, hhurt, arrow, tried, infirmy, food. Hungry?" Murtagh said.

She raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I'm very hungry. Thank you."

Eragon gave her a plate a food, and they all started eating in silence.

"Someone is coming…. It's Arya." Three minutes later, a knock came at the door. "Who is it?" eragon called.

"It is I, Arya." Came the soft reply.

Both boys gaped at mystery girl, but she ignored them and kept eating.

"Come in."

Arya opened the door, then shut it behind her. Her eye's widened when she saw the mystery girl, sitting on the floor, with a plate of food in her hand.

Arya walked over to the girl and said in a snooty, posh voice, "Hello. My name is Arya."

The girl inclined her head, then said, "Hey."

Both boys looked disappointed at not knowing her name yet.

Arya smiled. "Alright then. The three of you are wanted in Arjihad's office, in about, oh! Oh my! We are late!" she said.

They all walked quickly out of Murtagh's rooms, eragon and Arya quietly conversing about the meeting, while Murtagh was trying to talk to Sheik.

&&#&()&#(&#&#&#&#)&#)#&)(#&)#&#&#

When they came into the office, Arjihad raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you supposed to be in the infrirmary, young lady?"

Shiek grinned evilly to herself in her mind. "Hmmph. I am hardly young. You are the young one. I am nearly 3078 years old!" She shook her head a bit, so her ears were showing. They were pointed. Arya gasped, and well as Arjihad and Eragon.

"So sorry, milady. If I would have known…" Arjihad started.

"Yes, yes. Get on with the news about the war that's coming."

He looked at her in wonder. "How did you know?"

"I know EVERYTHING." She said.

"Yes, well, as the lady spoke, a war is coming here. Thousands of urgles march even now, coming towards us. The horrid thing is tho, they are in the tunnels. "


End file.
